Communpedia:Community portal
Welcome to Communpedia, comrade! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. See also Communpedia: People's_Congress. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on Communpedia:Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. * Communpedia:Sources of information is a list of leftist and progressive websites which you may find useful when gathering information to create or edit articles. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions, such as discussions on policy, the wiki's logo, etc. you can use the talk page for this project. Things to do ; Useful activities * Add citations for verification to articles with original research and articles with uncited claims. * Add some original content and remove bias from articles brought from Wikipedia, from Anarchopedia, and others. * Add pictures to articles that need them. Visit ' '. Add the images to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Help expand some article stubs and short articles. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. *'See also: Site maintenance' Communpedia domains I have purchased communpedia.com, communpedia.net, and communpedia.info. Our Russian friends had purchased only communpedia.org. I have contacted them though a Russian broker, but am doubtful any purchase could be made at a reasonable price. I have downloaded the backedup version of the english communpedia at https://archive.org/download/wiki-encommunpediaorg and will try to reconstitute on a wiki I own. I'll share that address with active editors after I get it up. Fred Talk 14:07, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Where are we going? Hi Fred, I'm wondering whether you plan to set up a new site or keep Communpedia here on Wikia? If we're moving soon it makes sense for me not to bother transferring material to here from the archive, since the stuff would just have to be transferred again. Also, do you have an automated way of transferring material from the archive? -- Tribal r (talk) 23:41, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :Ubuntu 16.04 LTS (Xenial Xerus) has been released. I will soon test it on Rose Hosting. This wiki, on Wikia, will still be here and should be as good as can be. I wouldn't worry about making heroic efforts to improve it. That is up to the global community. I'm still thinking about how to configure the website. I don't think Wikia provides for bulk uploading of articles. But Communipedia.com or .net or .info will have the archived material to the extent I am able to get it to work. And access to Mediawiki Commons images. Fred Talk 00:23, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :See http://communpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Import for how to, somewhat, automate transfer of material. Fred Talk 00:35, May 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks -- Tribal r (talk) 02:23, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :::The site is up. Working on setting it up. Installing MySQL is next. Fred Talk 07:14, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community portal Category:Community Community portal